Serpen Rosi
by Ehlayah
Summary: A redo! When Lilly potter enters her Fourth year, She comes in contact with a fifth year transfer by the name of Ehlayah Rosen, a seemingly gentle soul. But paired with her younger, and much more vicious sister Eliza. Proves to show the Rosen sisters may have a dark past, and a dangerous secret. one that may effect her, her family and the rest of the world. Future F/F
1. Chapter 1

Ello! So I decided to re write this, because the old few were rushed and weren't that good. I never know when I can write again. Busy life and what not. The story is in my head so I decided to give it a go again.

I don't own harry potter everything belongs to jk rowling I am an obsessed fan blah blah blah support the official release and my spelling sucks.

...

Dusk, the time between the day and the night The time where the sun retreats to the other side of the world to give it life while leaving its opposite cold and un inviting. This was the way of the planet itself. One shines, while the other is cast into darkness.

The small cottage sat at the end of a winding road, too perfect pebbles lined it as if something was keeping the seemingly loose stone in place. The trees of the forest seemed to keep a wide birth from it, as well as the only thing that was obscure, was the door, hanging at a odd angle off its hinges.

It was as if nature itself found it to be unnatural.

Coming from within the cottage ,you could make out voices from the distance. An argument of started off low, but grew with every second.

Through the window, light by what seemed to be a lamp. A young woman seemed to be yelling, walking back, holding something pointed in her hand, as two figures in cloaks followed, they seemed calmer almost trying to reason with the nothing is ever quite what it seems.

"I told you, leave me be, leave this house and my family alone!" The young woman shouted.

One of the men, his hood over his head spoke up in a low tone. Never revealing his face."It is your destiny, You have awakened what was said to have died off over a century ago. Accident or not. You are needed, you are key, you and your sister."

"How did you know of my sister?"The young woman growled.

"We knew, When she was born we were informed. We know, they do not. But you on the other hand. You were seen. You have put yourself and your family in danger. Come with us, learn from us, fulfill your destiny!"

The girl gritted her teeth,Glaring at the pair with her icy blue eyes, holding her wand at the man. "I never asked for this, or your order. My family, ESPECIALLY my sister will have nothing to do with your kind!"

The second figure, the voice of a elderly woman spoke next."They will come for you, They will exterminate you, and your family line. You have to be protected! I expect they have already found your parents."

The woman's wand lowered slightly. "My parents...Why?! THEY CANT EVEN USE MAGIC! Theyre muggles! Why would the ministry kill them?"

"Ms Rosen, you know as well as I that astleast one of your parents is as muggle as we are trolls." the man had said."Your father, he holds an ancient bloodline that many fear,Dormant as it was before it has obviously risen again in you, and born within your sister. fear will cause many to act. Now that word has got out about your..transformation. You can see were we are going with this i assume?"

"And the ministry, it is corrupt. The head Auror himself does not even know the extent of lies he is being told. They look to capture and kill you as we speak." The woman spoke clearly and quickly.

"And what of Eliza? She was not born with your 'gift' as you call it? Will you leave her to die?" The young woman asked, fury in her voice.

"She has magic." the woman said."I can feel it in her. She may not be able to awaken the power. But she will not be left behind-"

A crash of a vase was heard at the door frame to the living room, there stood a young girl around 6 or 7 years old. Shielding a much smaller toddler with her arms.

"EHLAYAH! I told you to wait upstairs!" The young woman yelled. The young girl flinched at her sister's tone. "Phraye...We heard yelling..."

The second figure completely turned to the young girl Ehlayah, taking short steps toward her."This is the one, the one with the Natural Oculus."

The young woman, Phraye whipped her wand to the woman eyes seemed to fade in color."Stay where you are, Do not touch my family. I will curse you." As she stood, her eyes faded to a muddled red, four triangle shapes surrounded her iris. The way the triangles positioned in the red made phraye's eyes look like roses.

"Phraye..." Ehlayah Whimpered. "Who are these people...Wheres dad?"

Phraye moved slowly to her sisters, keeping her wand on the two. "Ehlayah, Go now. Go hide."

The two young girls took their sister's warning and ran up the stairs. A door could be heard slamming.

The man laughed."You see, You cannot control it! It comes out in rage! Phraye, we could teach you, we could teach The Natural Oculus, maybe even bring it out in your sister Eliza. You will be known by all! You will be more powerful then any witch or wizard in history!"

"I dont CARE About power i care for my family! For our lives-"

"Then dont be a fool!" the woman shouted. "You all need to come with us. Or they will all be in danger!"

The trio stood at a standstill for a few moments. Phraye was taking long deep breaths, looking between the two. After for what seemed to be an eternity. The male figure cringed at his chest. He took out a necklace that had been hanging under his robe. There was a long golden rose, with a silver snake wrapped around it. The man lifted the rose necklace to a a few inches from his face. The snake itself unraveled, flicking its tounge at the man. For the first time Phraye could see his face. He was a middleaged man with a gaping scar down his left eye. His face was covered in scratches, some burn marks. It was hard to tell what he was feeling, but the way his eyebrows furred made phraye feel as if he was hearing something she could not.

Nodding, the snake coiled back around the rose. Turning back into a necklace which was tucked back into his robes by the man. "Phraye, Your parents have been murdered. We do not have much time. The protective spells we placed around the cottage will not hold up long against the ministry."

Phraye just about dropped her wand. "Mum and dad..are dead?" She whispered.

The woman nodded." Yes, we had members trailing them. We are sorry for your loss."

A single tear escaped phraye's eye she was fighting back the rest. "You can protect them...My sisters, if i join your order..." She quivered.

The man nodded. "Yes. We can. But we must act quickly."He turned to the woman. "Go tell the Thorn that the buds are in blossom. That they will be delivered shortly and to be ready."

The woman nodded. "Yes Clip." With a pop she was gone.

The man removed his hood, as Phraye imagined the injured were far more extensive then what she could see. He dipped a gloved hand in his pocket. Producing a simiar necklace that was hanging under his robes. "Wear this. This is the symbol of your bloodline, As well as your communication with the rest of us. As long as you have this we can find you."

Phraye held out her hand and took the necklace. As she grasped it it burned her hand, she gasped nearly dropping it. Opening her hand she found that the snake had uncoiled, and bit her palm.

"It has your Magical essence. I knows your blood and your wand. The only way it will reckognize another is if you will it to that person." The man had said with a bit of pride. " If you are ever in danger, All you need is to raise your necklace so you look the snake in the eyes and speak. _Serpen Rosi. _Help will soon follow."

Phraye kept her eye on the snake, swallowing as she looked up to the man. The man smiled. A second before a flash of green hit him square in the back. The color faded from his eyes as he hit the ground.

In the door, stood a man in a long overcoat. A ministry badge on his sleeve. Phraye only had a moment to cast a shield charm and dive out of the way before another flash came toward her.

Phraye ran, ran like she never had before. Her sisters, she had to protect them. They were innocent , they had to be hidden. She got up the stairs, much faster then the ministry man. She turned and pointed her wand at the stairwell."_BOMBARDA!"_ Just as the ministry man hit the bottom stair, the staircase exploded throwing him back into the wall,the sound radiated throught he wood she could hear other voices outside.

"IN THERE I HEARD SOMETHING"

"Hurry someone get in there!"

The ministry. There were more of them. Phraye, scanned the hall. Only one door was shut, the door to her parents room. She prayed they would be in there. Opening the door, she found a desk blocking it from opening all the way. She couldnt help but smile. Ehlayah was smart. She hit the door a few times making the desk move just enough for her to slip in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Ehlayah." She said in a harsh whisper. "Ehlayah its me where are you?"

The door to the wardrobe clicked open, There the small raven haired girl peeked out."Phraye.. Whats going on..." she said as she exited the wardrobe

Phraye rushed to the wardrobe, Kneeling in front of her sister, embracing her. "Theres no time, Ehlayah is Eliza there with you?''

Ehlayah nodded which made phraye smile, tears were now falling from her eyes. "You listen to me Lay. You need to go back in there and hide with Eliza, No matter what You do not leave that wardrobe until the coast is clear. Understand? No matter what you may hear."

Ehlayah whispered."What do you..."

"Please Ehlayah." Phraye begged. "Please protect Eliza, no matter what."

A Crunching sound could be heard. It sounded like the stairs were being rebuilt. A repair turned her head to listen to it for a moment then back to Ehlayah. As she did when she first got it, she felt a burning in her hand. Holding her hand in front of her, she saw the necklace shining in the light. She nodded to herself. "Take this, Take it and you will be safe." She jolted the necklace into Ehlayah's hand. Just as it hit the young girl's hand phraye remembered what the man had said. How it would only respond to phraye unless she willed it to someone else. "Ehlayah, if anything happens to me. This necklace is yours. When you leave this waredrobe when it is safe. Look the snake in the eye and recite _Serpen Rosi._ Do you understand?"

Ehlayah nodded, she began to sob. "Phraye, i dont want you to get hurt. I want to protect you too."

Phraye could hear the footsteps. She held her wand to ehlayah."_Muffindo."_ She shot the same spell into the wardrobe to find Eliza, and a silencing charm just to be safe. Even if they screamed. no one would hear them. Not until the spell wore off. She looked then to her wand. There couldn't be any mistakes. Her magic was in this wand and may be the only way to summon who ever was going to help her sisters. Standing up she shot a spell at the wardrobe. It was a sealing charm. As soon as the wardrobe was closed it would temporarily seal itself until it wore off. Maybe an hour. It would be just enough time. By then the ministry would be gone.

Phraye looked down to Ehlayah who was silently crying thanks to the spell. " Ehlayah..." She gave her her wand and hugged her. "I love you, Give Eliza this." She kissed her on the top of her head, and smiled lovingly.

Phraye could hear the footsteps outside the door now. In a frantic move she practically threw Ehlayah in the wardrobe, shutting the door behind her. Now she had no wand. Nothing to protect herself with. The door outside the room pushed up against the desk as the lock broke, chipping off one of the legs. It was slightly thicker then a wand, but it would serve as a good prop. She stepped on the end snapping it, holding the unbroken end out towards the door.

Just as she did the door exploded, throwing her back into the dresser. She struggled to stand, to meet her attackers. Her foot was broken. The pain was severe. But she would fight to save them both. She would fight for them.

Three men stood at the door, Phraye glared at them with her muddled red eyes. "I wont go down without a fight." She said bravely, holding up the unbroken end of the leg up as if she were about to cast a spell.

One of the men smirked, rasing his wand. "I was hoping you would say that." He growled.

Phraye took choppy breaths. But she would not cry, she would look these monsters in the eyes, knowing that her sisters were safe, that they had no clue where they were. She would die with honor. Even as the green light flashed before her eyes and she faded from life. The memories of her sisters and her parents flooded in her mind. As she fell, she smiled.

She won.

Ehlayah had screamed, Screamed until her lungs were raw, screamed until she lost her voice. But no one could hear her, thanks to her sister. They were safe, The men were gone. She had seen the entire thing through the keyhole of the wardrobe. Watched them murder her, and laugh. They laughed. She banged on the door but the silencing charm her sister cast held true. After a while, Ehlayah just gave up, and Eliza in her arms. She kissed the top of her head, as Phraye had instructed. Giving her younger sister the last gift she could give, love.

Only the burning sensation in her hand broke her from her grieving. She looked down to the necklace. The snake on the rose looked up to her.

She scrunched her lips, holding back tears. She would protect Eliza, With her life. She would protect her as Phraye had protected them both. Rasing the Necklace up to her so she looked the snake in the eyes she spoke.

"_Serpen Rosi."_

...

_Hope you liked it!_

_-Layah_


	2. Chapter 2

21 years after the battle of Hogwarts.

She had been waiting for this for 11 years.

Lily Luna Potter had received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. How exciting! Her brothers had been attending for a couple years already. James, the spoiled pompous brat, he was sorted into Gryffindor. When Harry and Ginny heard the news ,they sent him A Firerider.(Second fastest broom in the world) to celebrate. Albus, the next year . Was sorted into Slytherin. At home my father told me it did not matter what house a witch or wizard was sorted into, only that they would make fine additions into any she could tell that her father was dissapointed. He Sent him a Jolt. Which was top of the line broom. Albus made the slytherin team as a beater. Dad was proud of him. James was in Riot, He had recently made the Gryffindor Team as a chaser and hated when his own brother had the chance to knock him off his broom. It was a fun argument during holidays. Lily Often took bets with her mother on which one would throw the first spoonful of food. 9 times out of 10 it was James.

The month of preparation was quick thanks to her eldest brother. He constantly nagged her about her sorting, telling her if she got into slytherin too he'd disown the two of them and make their mother and father spawn another , more suitable often resulted in Albus launching a wizzing thunderfist- one of the weasley wizard wheezes favorite gags that would punch someone in the face with a transfigured fist. Fights soon would commence.

Needless to say, it was never a dull moment.

She looked forward to attending, but no moment was more special to her then the moment where she got her wand. They had gone to Ollivanders. Where every new witch and wizard in London went to receive their wands. The old man greeted her father like an old friend. Lily wondered why , this man was obviously his elder. If anything this pair should have been the opposite.

"Lily, I'm sure you have heard of Ollivander. He gave me my first wand." Harry had said with a smile. "We've known each other for quite some time now."

"Ah yes, i remember when you had first came in! How delighted ,and particularly confused you potter." The old man chuckled. Ollivander left the pair, searching for a wand in his stacks. He came out with a honeysuckle colored one.

"Here we are." ollivander said. "Honeywood and dragon heartstring. 9 1/2 inches." Ollivander handed the wand to Lily, who waved it in the air.

The wave caused a dozen or so rows to sprawl to the ground.

"I suppose not." He tip toed over the boxes .comming across a black box. Picking it up her jumped to Lily. "Holly, phoenix tail feather 11 inches. " Harry padded Lily on the back.

"My wand, Give it a wave Kiddo. "She looked up , smiling at her father. Waving the wand. A ball of flame descended upon the practically snatched the wand from Lily. Wand after wand ,each causing more damage then the rest. Ollivander threw up his hand. "Its no use! Your wand is not among my wares! " He looked down at the girl who seemed saddened. Padding her on the back. "Mrs potter, I have a new shipment comming in next week. You can try the new batch when they come in. "He looked up to Harry."After all, i owe you lot more than that."

Harry bowed his head. "Thank you lily. Lets go home." Lily followed her father, grabbing his arm as they disapperated to 13 grimmawald place.

"Dad, what does it mean if im a witch that doesn't own a wand?" Lily asked, brushing off her clothing.

Harry looked down at his daughter, a bit of worry in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but, in the last moment. Looked as if something had crossed his mind. Harry grabbed his daughter's arm. Leading her to his room, He picked her up and sat her on the bed. "Wait here lil!"

Lily was confused. She had never seen her father act so spontaniusly. It frightened her a bit. She leaned over to the left at one point to dodge a pair of flying socks that had escaped her father's dresser. But after a few moments, Harry held something up. It was an ordinary looking wand, the coloring was a bit faded, and it looked beat up to say the least. this wand had seen many of duels. But she knew it was not his phoenix feather wand."Do you know what this is, lily?"

Lily potter shook her head, staring at the wand.

Harry potter held a smile, balancing the wand from one end to the other with his fingertips."Hawthorn, 10 inches. Unicorn hair." He laughed a bit, staring at the ordinary looking wand.

"Unicorn hair? Thats a common wand core dad. We tried those at the shop..." Lily said annoyed.

Harry laughed holding the wand out to his daughter. "Not this wand, try it lily."

Lily took the wand in her hand. They stood there for a moment."Nothings happening dad..."

"Try willing it Lily, try to let it flow through you. You do not choose your wand. It will choose you." Harry had said.

Lily looked to the wand. It was beat up, a bit dusty. But still, she felt something vibrate in her hand. A small golden ribbon grew from its tip. It curled for a moment before wrapping itself around her hand. She felt power, she felt warmth. This wand was her's out of all the wands in Ollivanders shop. This older wand had chosen her.

"That wand." Harry potter started."Defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time."He took a deep breath."It once belonged to one of my most hated enemies. I wrestled it out of his hands during the war. At the time i did not know what i had done. But by winning that wand, i had the most powerful wand to match up against death itself."

Lily looked up to her father in shock. She went to give it back."Dad, i couldnt..."

Harry pushed the wand back to her."Yes, you can. The wand chooses the wizard , it is collecting dust. With you, it will do wonders."

The wand she held going into Hogwarts was none other then the wand harry potter had won from Draco Malfoy inside Malfoy manor. She sat in the compartment on the train with her james hugo and rose, staring at it. James, and Hugo teased her about which house she would end up in, while rose rolled her eyes and told the pair to 'snuff it'. She couldnt much stand hearing james and hugo go on about the pranks they were going to complete, so she left to find Albus, She found him. Along with another boy. He had short blond hair , and seemed to hold himself high. He had a Hufflepuff crest on his chest. As she entered the room, she saw his name engraved on his belongings. _Scorpius Malfoy._

Lily cringed, grasping the wand that was once his father's. "Al?" She whispered.

Albus lifted his head and smiled. "Hey Lil. You nervous."

She nodded, sitting down next to her more sensible brother.

"Dont be worried." Scorpius said."Its not like you could get much worse than us. A Potter in Slytherin, and a Malfoy in Hufflepuff. Not that i care much which house i was sorted into. But i wish the blasted hat would have atleast taken my families history into account."

Albus rolled his eyes. "We know Scor. Your the first Malfoy EVER to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Atleast your dad took it alright. Shoulda seen mine when we went for our robe fitting this year. He cringed at the sight of my crest. Rubbish if he says he isn't disappointed. "

"Hes not Al." Lily started.

Albus waved her off. "It doesn't matter Lil. " He smiled letting his long dark hair cover his face. "I am the most cunning potter ever to be born with the name after all."

Scorpius rolled his eyes." More like the most mischevious. Methinks you give your dads reputation for breaking the rules a run for his galleons."

Lily chuckled at this. "Your right Scorpius.

Scorpius smirked at the young potter girl. "Call me Scor, Please. I hate being seen as a arachnid with a erect stinging device on my backend ,that some muggles deemed to be at the top of their most deadly beasts."

This set laughter in the compartment. It made Lily forget about the worries she had been feeling.

An hour later the train began to slow down. Lily's nerves reappeared. What would happen if she too was sorted into Slytherin? Would James hate her and tease her like she had done Albus? Would her father then blame himself for giving her Draco Malfoy's wand? She began to tremble. Scorpius noticed this.

"Lily was it?" Scorpius said calmly.

Lily was shaken from her thoughts to look up at the Malfoy boy."Yes."

"Dont worry about your sorting." He said, speaking like someone much wiser then his age. "As i told my younger brother Huron and sister Lacey. You will end up where you belong. It doesnt matter about your blood."

Lily smiled, nodding. Thinking to herself how much things have changed. The stories her father told her about the racism in his age - most with relation to Scorpius's father - about blood status's . Seemed to be wiped from the eldest son of the main antagonist.

Lily was lead to the boats by Albus, telling her to visit him sometime. And not to spend all her time in Gryffindor tower with James and his cronies. While Scorpius gave her a wink to join his friend. She met up with Hagrid, as well as a few other first years. The sight of Lily sent Hargrid to tears. Talking about how he had knew her father, and how he was so proud to be able to help his children grow. Lily couldn't help but shed a tear in response before boarding a boat herself.

Despite what she was told by Scorpius and her brothers. The moment her name was called by the sorting hat. She was terrified. She sat down on the stool, while Herbology professor Neville Longbottom placed the hat on her head.

**Interesting, A third Potter. Much more then the first set produced. So tragic, very tragic.**

_Yes, Im the third. and the last between my parents. Unless of course im sorted into Slytherin..._

**Slytherin? How would that effect the outcome of your parent's offsprings?**

_Just something james had said...But nevermind...My dad said i could ask not to be put into a house. Could it not be there...please?_

**No No young girl. You do not hold the Cunning or power seeking ways of a Slytherin. Nor are you very outgoing. Defiantly not Slytherin. **

_Thank you._

**Strange, You hold many potter traits. But you are not reckless, nor are you outgoingly brave. Bravery is there, but it is dormant. It comes when needed. You second guess yourself, and are very critical of all the work you do. Not a bad mind either.**

_What do you mean that i am not brave enough._

**I mean you do not possess the over baring traits to be a Gryffindor. You are a kind and Humble soul. Never take advantage of people and give credit where credit is due. Yes yes. There is only one choice!**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared.

The Hufflepuff table erupted in applause. Scorpius was on his feet clapping, a smug smile on his face. To her surprise. Albus was also on his feet. The only one who didnt seem happy was James.

Lily hurried to the Hufflepuff table, taking a seat next to Scorpius."Well done potter! Perhaps together we can win this house a cup or two!" He said patting her on the back.

Lily was smiling, cheering with her housemates. James, glaring across the room.

The year went by, Scorpius and Lily became good friends, even if he was a year ahead of her. When not in the common room. The pair spent most of their time with Albus. To her suprise however, during the morning post. Lily received a package, it was the same broom that James had gotten, along with an odd cloak and a folded piece of parchment.. When Lily realized what it was, her eyes widened. She practically sprinted to the Hufflepuff commonroom. almost forgetting which barrel to tap to get into the passageway, a mistake could have had her sprayed with vinegar. Opening the rest of the package, she observed the three gifts. The Mauraders map, the invisability cloak, and the firerider. The first two James had been trying to Nick for all 3 years of his hogwarts stay. Albus had asked but his father had denied both. Why was she , the one chosen for hufflepuff. Trusted with such important objects?

Inside the cloak was a note, folded up into a neat square. Upon opening it. She could see the undeniable handwriting of her father;

_My dearest Lily,_

_ Let me inform you that your mother and i are so proud of your sorting into Hufflepuff. I do not think that even Gryffindor would have been a better choice. You are Loyal ,and kind. Your heart is warm and welcoming .But most of all, you help people find their way. You are everything a Huffulepuff stands for and I know you will make the school proud. _

_ As for my other gifts, I have thought long and hard about this. Even thinking of not handing these items to any of my children in fear that they would make the wrong choices with them. But you demonstrate the will and the the maturity to possess these. Not to mention the need to draw the sense out of your brothers. Keep an eye on them for us. _

_ Remember; I solumly swear i am up to no good. and Mischeif managed. Or anyone can read it._

_ Use it well, With love._

_**Your ever loving Father.**_

Lily smiled, She decided to test it out. Opening the map, she pointed her wand at the parchment."I solumly swear that i am up to no good."

Sure enough, the map of Hogwarts sprang to life. She could see the names of people walking along the grounds. It was amazing. She could see Scorpius and Albus in the great hall. While James was no doubtedly on the Quidditch pitch, Practicing to beat Albus out of a game. But out of all the dots. One showed up in a different color. A dark green ink. It seemed off. The dot was walking just outside of the quidditch pitch. Stopping just outside. E. . It was Curious. Why had that dot been a different color? And why was it lurking outside of the pitch. Just like that however, the dot disappeared. Lily blinked a few times, perhaps she had imagined had gone on months without thinking about the name. James found out about his father's gifts to Lily, he was fumed. Often Demanding that she handed them over to the eldest and wisest of the family. She, of course refused this, which made Albus laugh. Albus never pressed her, but often came into the hufflepuff Common room with Scorpius to check the map on occasion.

Her first year at hogwarts went relitivley uneventful. Aside from comming within 10 points of the house cup, thanks to some antics James and Hugo pulled at the end of term that dipped gryffindor out of 80 points. She of course, passed. Along with her brothers, and Scorpius. To her Suprise, upon exiting the train. She was approched by the Orginal owner of her wand. Draco Malfoy. She had expected him to be harsh and standoffish. But he was quite the opposite. Age had done him nicely. He seemed much more welcoming.

"Ah, Well you must be Lily Potter."He had said with a smile.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yes, She is father." He motioned towards Albus."This one's Sister might i add."

Albus raised his hand to wave was returned by the Elder Malfoy. "Ah yes, the first potter in Slytherin. A pleasure to meet you." He took a deep breath. "Scorpius has been writing to us all term about the lot of you. And i must say i am very pleased to find that he found such good companionship in the pair of you."

"Well they are a good looking lot if i must say." Harry Potter had said, stepping into the picture. He held a polite smile, but you could tell he was still a bit on edge around the Elder Malfoy. Still, he stuck out his hand in greeting."Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy took the Elder Potter's hand, giving it a friendly shake. " Potter, You have raised two fine children here. " He said gesturing to Lily and Albus. "It seems, despite our glorious schooling past. They have managed to become a Unseperatable trio."

Harry Potter simply nodded."As Albus and Lily have wrote. I havent seen your wife . Couldnt make the trip?"

Draco simply shrugged. "Afraid not, She seemed to have drank a potion that was suppose to turn her hair brown. Yet it dyed her skin blue. Shes at at the moment getting it straightened up."

Harry Smirked slightly. "Something Similar happened to Ginny about a year back. She just couldnt get the Red out of her i suppose."

The two men laughed. Then paused. They had obviously not expected to agree on something. Draco cleared his throat. "Well, The Quidditch World cup is over the break. I was wondering if i could treat my son's new friends to the show if you could spare to have them out of the house for a week."

Harry Raised his eyebrow. Surprised by the offer."And your sure your wife or parents wouldnt mind?"

Draco Grinned. "Any friend of Scorpius's is a friend of ours. Besides, Huron and Lacey would like to meet them as well. As young as they are they cant stop talking about Albus." He shot a glance at Albus who had blushed slightly.

Scorpius raised his hands."Alright alright, we get it!" He then looked up to Harry."Mr Potter, Can they come with?"

Harry seemed to ponder on it for a moment. "Well, I'll have to ask Ginny. But It seems alright with me."

The three rejoiced at the announcement.

Needless to say, James caught wind quick. Chirping about how THEY got to go and HE didnt. Which then started a 2 week argument on how James was a Git and should lighten up a little.

A few weeks later, feeling bad for his son. Harry had bought him, James, Ron,Rose and Hugo tickets.

The World cup came and went, Lily Scorpius and Albus had a blast at the tournament. As did the others. But it would not be as exciting as the train back to Hogwarts. Albus Scorpius and Lily took a compartment together. Chatting and laughing about the year ahead. The carriages brought them to the castle, and they took their respected the sorting, seeing neither had any one to look out for/ Lily and Scorpius set deep into conversation. Talking about how they were both going to try out for the Quidditch team this year. When A name sounded throughout the hall. It caused her head to jolt up. "Eliza Jane Rosen? No. That name. It couldnt be.

A young girl with long raven black hair stepped up tot he stool. She seemed almost robotic

Lily watched the girl, There was something off about her. As soon as the hat touched her head. it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" The slytherin table erupted in applause. Throughout the year however. She couldnt help follow the name on the map. She became almost obsessed. Her green lettering had turned into black, like the rest of the students. Everytime she saw her in the hallways she gave off this aura. Lily couldnt place it. But it made her stay away. Once she even asked Albus about it. He just Shook his head saying "Issues". But it made Lily wonder. Who was this girl... Eliza Jade Rosen.

...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,

Yes, Lily is in Hufflepuff. No Hufflepuff is NOT a bad house to be in. I did Alot of research on the house to write this fanfic and i am EXCITED about the chapters where the story actually happens :)

-Layah


	3. Icy Eyes on a Train Ride

Even the sight of the cottage made Ehlayah's head spin. She had not been here for a little over 9 years,The cottage itself looked the same, aside from the obvious wear and tare of the 9 years it had remained vacant. The night she and Eliza were rescued from the clutches of the ministry was the last time she had laid eyes upon it. It hurt, more then the training she had received, more then the truth about her family. But this needed to be done, she needed closure.

An elderly woman walked up behind her, placing her long, pale and boney fingers on her shoulder. "Are you sure you wish to come here Ehlayah. I suspect this must be hard for you."

Ehlayah glared at the elder. Shrugging her hand off her shoulder. She never liked this woman. To Ehlayah , this woman reminded her of a void. Cold, never ending and the ability to suck up all those who were in her way. "Why are you here, Sheer. I asked to come alone." Ehlayah spat, walking swiftly toward the house.

The Elder woman, Sheer as Ehlayah had called her .Followed. "Madam Thorn Ordered me to follow you. You are after all still considered an underage witch. Who knows what you may have to face, or who may see you before you are meant to be seen."

Ehlayah rolled her eyes. "I do not need a babysitter. After all, your lot made it almost imposable for them to trace me. Am i correct?"

The elderly woman glared at Ehlayah."Our lot." She emphasized. "As powerful as we are, cannot fully predict the actions of the ministry, Especially the Aurors. So few of us remain. Which means much less to protect you and your sister with."

Ehlayah snarled, crossing the threshold of the front door. "Sure, my sister. The one you let attend hogwarts. The one i rarely see because you send her off to find some prophasic 'key' that will bring my bloodline back to power. " She kicked over a shattered bottom half of a vase." What we're doing, thats what they feared we would do. That this order would do. Wouldnt it be better if we just, you know. Lived?"

Sheer sighed."You know that it is not that Simple ,Ehlayah." Sheer entered the house, Standing aproxemently where she had met Phraye, Ehlayah's Elder- and deceased- sister 9 years ago. "This is where I first spoke to your sister. Phraye was a talented witch. She did not know the power that she held, or what that power could do if left unchecked. We were all surprised on how late she awakened the Rosani Oculus. She was not much younger than you to be honest.6 years ago. " Sheer looked back to see the confused look on Ehlayah's face. It made her grin. "Yes,Ehlayah. She awakened that young. We were after all. Watching you all since birth."

"Then why didnt you take me immediately?" Ehlayah accused. "I was born with the Natural Rosani Oculus. The first in-"

"Centuries, Yes. " Sheer finished. "We knew, but we could not take you from your family at that age. We are bound by our own laws. Laws that state that you cannot be approached before your 11th year of life. So we watched. We confunded those who witnessed your birth and replaced their memories with that of a normal child. Nothing spectacular, just. Normal. For their sakes, your parents were also modified. Yes, Phraye was in Hogwarts, they knew of magic through her. But the less about their bloodline they knew, the better."

"Why the 11th year?" Ehlayah asked curiously.

"Because." Sheer began. "That is the age that the earlier members of the Rosani family awakened their Oculus. It was almost instant if history serves correct. On the night of a Rosani's 11th year their eyes would shape to that of a red rose allowing them to be able to cast mutipule spells at once, allowing them to be able to confund without the use of a spell. That was until Caos. But Ehlayah, you know the story of Caos,the Orginal natural Oculus. you know how his power was seen as a monstrosity. They killed him in cold blood. And set off after your family ever since."

Ehlayah bowed her head. "I know the lore. I know we've been hunted. But why after all this time. Why would they still come after us. We did nothing to them."

Sheer turned to face Ehlayah in a swift motion. One that seemed to go against the age of her body."Ehlayah, I am sure that Madam Thorn would not permit me to tell you of this. But do you know how your sisters Oculus was awakened?"

Ehlayah shook her head. "No, No one ever told me. Only about how i was born with my own."

"It was the night you were born." Sheer began. "When you were born, we all felt it. Those of us with even the smallest bit of Rosani blood. When you were born, even those of us who did not carry the Oculus transformation gene could feel our power rise. Which included your sister. Phraye's Oculus awakened when she was in her dorm. She, thankfully was alone. At first she panic'd Then hid. After a few hours, her Oculus dissappered."

Ehlayah's eyes widened. "When i was born?"

Sheer nodded. "Aye. We'll give Phraye credit. She quickly learned that she needed to hide this. She did not go seeking help. But that fateful day when she was in her training for Security. She was seen, and thus. Those who knew of the Rosani bloodline set into action."

"Then it is my fault." Ehlayah said flatly.

"No, Your blood is not your fault. You are a gift, you will lead us all to freedom." Sheer paused for a few moments." It is why i came, why it wasn't Blight or Bud. I came to tell you of you importance and why you must find the key. Not only for the safety of your bloodline, but for the memory of your sister."

Ehlayah, stood still for a few moments before continuing her walk. " I need a few minutes. Could you wait outside?"

Sheer nodded, leaving the house. But standing on the porch waiting for Ehlayah to exit.

After about an hour, Ehlayah Emerged from her house. Her eyes were no longer Icy blue, but Pink, four half circle outlines surrounded her irises. She had a determined look on her face.

"I take it you have come to your decision?" Sheer said flatly.

Ehlayah nodded, Gripping her sister's former wand in her hand. "I have."

Sheer did not speak, just stared at the teenager.

"I will fufill my destiny. I will Keep our family line safe. For Eliza, For Phraye. " She lifted her head. "What do we do next."

Sheer raised her wand , a silver mist shot from it, engulfing Ehlayah. As the mist hit her, something seemed to disinagrate from her body. Like a layer of plastic eaten away by fire. "Take my arm Ehlayah, For you can no longer use magic outside of Hogwarts. The shield we placed upon you when you were young is now lifted. You are now, and will be until you turn 17. Under the same laws that your sister has lived with for the past few years.""

Ehlayah's nostrils flared. She did not want to touch Sheer let alone trust her. But she obliged. In a swirl the two were gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

24 Years after the battle of Hogwarts

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lily potter pushed her trolly through kings cross, Her brothers not far behind her. She was excited to return to Hogwarts This would be her fourth year! She had even recently made the Hufflepuff roster as Keeper the previous year. Ginny was surprised because at this turn of events, seeing ehr father was a seeker, and she herself had been a Chaser. But She supported her daughter, perhaps a bit more biased then her two sons. Truth be told. She was bloody brilliant defending the posts. Scorpius Malfoy, Who had pretty much Single handedly united Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to become borderline friends. Was a Beater. He had kept a very close eye on her during the games. Making it as hard as possible for a bludger to even come within a half a kilometer of Lily. James (Who had become, like his father., The Gryffindor Seeker) Had frequently thrown snide remarks about Scorpius fancying Lily.

Lily knew that all too well. Little did James, or Albus for that matter, year in the Hufflepuff common room. Scorpius had been trying to help Lily with her 'Ruddy aweful Divination star chart' When he had kissed her. Lily Didnt know quite what to do, but sit there shocked. Once it was done, they both stared at each other for a few moments. Both Exclaiming it had been 'Wierd'. Since then however. Scorpius had been slightly more shy around the potter girl. Lily hoped a few months away from each other would rectify that.

Entering platform 9 3/4 . She quickly met up with the very boy who greeted her warmly. This year, His brother Huron was starting at Hogwarts. Huron was Allot like Scorpius, but seemed to try to show off his skill as a wizard. Lily found it cute, that was until Huron Accidentally set fire to her robe cuff ,which Scorpius quickly snuffed with his hands.

Albus had become a bit more reserved in the last two years. It was as if something was on his mind. Now in his 6th year, he'd be taking his N.E. Lily knew how stressful The O.W.L.S Were, and realized how much time he had been spending studying for his exams. Because of that Both her and Scorpius had pretty much left him alone while he was seen with a book.

The whistle blew for the final boarding call to the Hogwarts express. The lot of them, Weasleys, Potters and all boarded the train. Lily lingered for a few moments, promising her mother that she would, and she quoted. 'Write like Reeta Skeeter on a muggle energy soda.' As well as hugged her aunt and uncle Hermione and Ron.

In the Distance however, She found a pair of eyes staring at her. Those of the Mysterious Eliza Rosen. Lily Squinted her eyes dissaprovingly. Eliza had a bit of a reputation in the school for being particularly Viscous. Everytime she was in her wake, Something happened to Lily. Weather or not it was a tare in her rut-sack. To a block raising while she tripped into it.

The moment was a tense one, She had never liked the girl. Ever since she was sorted she could feel something was off about her. The way the rest of the Slytherin flocked around her made her Lily a bit Anxious.

The side of Eliza's lip arched in a smirk as she broke contact to board the train. Lily's nostrils flared. How she had disliked the rosen girl. As she was about to board the train, a figure caught her eye. There was another. A taller girl. Her hair was shorter, cut pixylike. She had the same Raven Colored hair as Eliza, but her features were softer if not slightly pained. She closed her eyes as if thinking long and hard about something, then turned her head to Lily. Even from the distance, she could see the almost glowing blue icy eyes. It sent chills through her. For that moment it was as if time had stopped.

"Come on Ehlayah..." Eliza's voice had said from the doors."The trains about to leave. Wouldnt want to be caught here would you?"

Ehlayah looked back to Eliza , responding as if she was being forced onto the train."No Eliza, I suppose i wouldnt." She looked back over to Lily, For the first time, lily caught the sides of her mouth twitch. Not in a Smirk. But into a genuine smile directed at her. Lily smiled back, Boarding the train.

As the train chugged off, lily walked along the pathway. Searching for the compartment that held her friends."OI Potter!" Scorpius called from a compartment."We thought you were hanging back to take a grand voyage like your old man did in a flying car. Come on! Were just starting a game of Wizards chess!"

Lily grinned. "So your inviting me in so i can show you how its done eh?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes."Just get in here you Git before you get run over by the sweets trolly!"

Lily pretty much did a skip to get into the she entered, she looked around Noticing the Absence of Albus. She quirked a brow. "Hey Scor. Wheres Al?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Who knows. Probably up with the other Prefects. They probably got orders or something like that."

Right, Albus had gotten the Prefect badge over break. So he wouldnt be sitting with them on the ride.

A few Wizard chess games later. Scorpius had thrown his hands up in defeat. Accusing Lily of being some crazy mutant wizard chess player,and Left it to Huron who had taken up a game against Hugo. Who had joined in about a half and hour back. Lily sat back watching when scorpius nudged her.

He had stood, opening the compartment door. "Potter, A word in my office please." He said gesturing into the hall.

Despite Scorpius's attempt at being comical. She couldnt help but feel this had been about last year in the Common room. Sure enough, as the door closed, she was correct.

'Hey Lil, Listen. Urm. About last year." Scorpius said looking away.

Lily crossed her arms, looking at Scorpius."Yeah? What 'bout it?"

"urm, Just wanted to say i was sorry." His voice was a bit f a whisper."It just..Happened."

Lily shrugged. "Its fine Scor. We already said it was weird, we had a good laugh about it and now its a good laugh."

Scorpius ran his hand along his arm.'Well, the thing is, I didnt think it was. "

Lily just stared at him. There was a long awkward Silence. Lily looked down."Oh."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow."Oh? Is that all you have to say?" She could hear the anger in his tone.

Lily flinched at the tone, She had never heard it directed at her before. It made her uncomfortable."I mean, It was unexpected and all."She didnt quite know what to say. That she felt nothing? That it felt wrong...How could she tell that to her best friend who had just told her something she played off as a joke meant something more to him.

Just like in the common room the previous year, Scorpius leaned in. Softly kissing Lily, It had been more sensual then before. Much more careful and not as spontainius. Lily tensed up again, this time taking a step back.

Scorpius stared at her, pressing his lips together and looking down. "Hell i knew i shoulda just let it go."He took a deep breath. "But i had to try." He reached out to her but she took a step back which caused him to lower his hand slowly."Lil, wait..Im sorry.."

She took a few steps back, turning around to run in the opposite direction, nearly knocking over the sweets lady in the process.

Scorpius punched the wall. Gritting his teeth."Bullocks.." With a swift motion. He reentered the Compartment. Ignoring the complaints from Hugo and Huron about his clambering entrance.

Lily ran down the pathway, pushing passed a few people. She wanted to see Albus. She needed to talk to him. He would listen to her. He always did. But most of all, he wouldnt take it out on Scorpius. If she had told James, James would have cursed him into next week. Albus would atleast be civil about it. He was after all their friend.

Lily saw the end of the path, and practically bursted through the door. She expected to see the criss cross compartments for the Teachers, Prefects and head boy and girl. But instead came face to face with the luggage. She cursed herself, Kicking the closest thing to her. As she did, she felt a sharp pain in her foot. Hopping up and down on one foot, she said words her mother would have sent a few dozen howlers for.

"Kicking Inanimate objects to show your frustration is really a sign of madness."

Lily looked up at the sound of a voice. Steadying herself on a trunk. A few feet down sat the girl with the Pixy haircut, Ehlayah. She had A fierce golden Owl perched on her shoulder that stared lazily at her. Lily frowned, Remembering that she had been Associated with Eliza Rosen. "Yeah? Whats it to you?"

Ehlayah raised her arm slightly. Allowing the Owl, and jump back into its cage. Standing, she locked it. Whispering something to the Owl in a soft tone, the turned to Lily. Her Icy blue eyes looking at her foot with worry. "You should probably sit down so i can take a look at it."

The way she spoke made Lily feel slightly faint. It was almost like listening to a song that meshed perfectly with every instrument ever created. It even made her temporarily forget about her foot, which she was quickly reminded of as a throb shot from the spot up to her neck."Bloody hell!" She yelled out, looking down at her foot.

When she looked back up, Ehlayah had appeared inches infront of her. Almost as if she had apparated directly infront of her. She had slid her arm around Lily's back. Supporting her weight. " There we are." She said sweetly. "Lets have a sit down and see the damage."

Lily simply stared at the strange girl, hopping over to a lone trunk. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Ehlayah looked up innocently. "Helping you fix yourself." She helped the girl sit down, Slowly taking off her shoe.

Lily cringed at the pain. She had not realized that she had kicked the luggage so hard. Now that she sat she could feel the swelling.

Ehlayah had peeled the sock down so her foot was exposed. She seemed to be examining it with interest. "Humm, Judging by the swelling. Id say that you may have fractured the bone."

Lily's eye twitched. Great. Broken before even getting out on the pitch. Neil Flennagan was going to have her head.

Ehlayah took out her wand and pointed it to the circle of white that had been encased by the redness. "_Episkeymenda"_.

Lily felt her foot pop in a few places, but surprisingly felt no pain at all. She had her bones mended in the hospital wing. But never had it been without the slight pain of them poping back into place. She looked up to the girl."Thank you..."

Ehlayah closed her eyes in a full smile. "Any time." She opened her eyes, peering into the potter girls. "I would Advise you not to kick anything else whilst you are here. We wouldnt want you breaking yourself again so early in the term."

Lily let out a laugh, grabbing her stocking. As she rolled it back up her calve she looked up to the girl." So, what are you doing back here. Its suppose to be off limits."

"Your one to talk." Ehlayah had said softly. "You are here too."

Lily glared at the girl. "Well, I MEANT to run the other way. To the prefects compartments. Not to the luggage."

Ehlayah Shrugged, Standing back up. "Well This was not your destination."

"Obviously." Lily her shoe back on. She stood, brushing off her robes. " Anyways." She held out her hand. "Im Lily, Lily Potter."

Ehlayah's eyebrows furred momentarily. " Lily potter.." She droned. She seemed to take a deep breath. "I am, Ehlayah Rosen." Ehlayah looked to Lily as if expecting her to recognize the name. She seemed surprised when she didnt react to it.

"Rosen?" Lily thought. "Wait a lick. Are you related to that Eliza girl?' She exclaimed.

Ehlayah seemed to breath with relief. "Yes, Shes my Younger sister."

Lily quirked a brow. "You, Related to her?" She let out a laugh. " Oh thats rich. You two are as much Alike as A Pigmy Puff and a blast ended screwt!"

Ehlayah didnt smile. She simply lowered her hand. "I see."

Lily's smile faded, afraid that she had offended the person who just helped her. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to offend you."

'No, No offense. " Ehlayah started. " Eliza and i are very...Different. We have Different ideals."

Lily chuckled. "Different isnt the word, Its almost as if you two came from different molds."

Ehlayah's mouth twitched to a smirk for a moment before sighing. She seemed to be gripping her wand. "Well, Yes in a sort we are. "

Lily yawned. "Blimey, I feel tired all of a sudden." She stretched.

Ehlayah continued to stare at the girl with a pained expression. "Perhaps you should lie down..."

Lily's vision seemed to be blurring. She fought her eyes to stay awake. "What in the..." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell, caught by the Elder Rosen sister.

Ehlayah looked to the girl in her arm. Pointing her wand inbetween her eyes. "I am sorry Lily potter." She spoke quietly. Sure she was beyond waking up from her spell. "But you cannot remember this."

Ehlayah Tapped the girl's head twice with the tip of her wand. Any resistance lily had left made her body fall limp. She couldnt help but examine her, she was a beautiful girl. Very Beautiful in fact. Truth be told, when she had come into the compartment. Ehlayah could practically hear her mind screaming about the Malfoy boy. How he kissed her and how she ran because she had not felt the same. It was afterall. Her curse. She could hear Lily clearly, more so than others. Even without her Oculus being present.

She lifted the girl with both arms. Carrying her bridal style. Closing her eyes, She opened them to reveal them pink. Scanning the compartments. She found the one to the left to be vacant. She would lay the potter girl in the compartment, and she would not remember their meeting. That she was sure of. Closing her eyes, she reopened them back to her icy blue state. Lily laid in her arms, in a deep sleep.

Ehlayah had once been read a muggle fairy tale by her parents. It was called sleeping Beauty. The version they read was a bit different then the children's version it was spun into for toddlers. The prince was said to kiss the Beautiful maiden, not to wake her. But to shake away her nite mares.

She couldnt help but think of this girl as the beauty. She fit the part perfectly. As she left the luggage room, and placed Lily on the seat of the empty compartment. She layed a soft kiss upon the girls lips."Dream sweetly, Beautiful Lily." And left the room.

Little did Ehlayah know. Lily had dreamed. Dreamt of a girl with glowing blue eyes, dancing with her on top of the lake. Kissing her at sunset.


	4. Mistakes make us stronger

Ehlayah followed the first years to the boats. She would not be in the first year class, however. She was never would have to be placed into a house.

She gave the Order of the Rose credit. They were able to fool the Ministry. They Played her off as someone who had come from overseas, Studying by personal teachers in the states. The Lie was not that fabricated. She had been in the states for a good portion of her life. The Dozen or so members of the Order that were still alive, had based their headquarters there. She was able to move about freely for the most part.

America had different laws then the British Ministry. For starters, they called it "The Colony." The colony like the Ministry hid the magical world. But did not dwell in the more medieval fashions of Britain. Allot of American Muggle technology was associated with the magical community. Very modern compared to their associates overseas. This allowed for home schooling in the states.

While there she lived under a false name, one that wouldnt be traced back to her when she ultimately left to return to London. Layra Thorn. She was careful not to get higher grades then the children in the Colony's , and often dumbed it down for exams. The key was to receive enough to pass, but not enough to draw attention to herself.

Her 'mother' for the best way to place it. Was played by The order's leader. Madam Thorn. Ehlayah hated to use a name that was not her own. It made her feel as if she were disgracing her sister's memory. She understood why, but it did not bode well with her.

She was strictly monitored in the states, despite being out of harms way. Rarely able to go out for fun, or have 'down' time. She did however, pick up a very useful talent. One that helped her calm her nerves. When Ehlayah and Eliza Arrived , they were fresh from their parents and Phraye's murders. Eliza had not Witnessed it. But Ehlayah had. She had seen Phraye fall, and the Ministry man smirk. She hated him, all of them. That moment she wished to exterminate them all. Thorn and Sheer would not have stopped her, they believed it would have been for the greater good.

For the first few months of their training, Ehlayah put all of her anger into learning spells that may have saved Phraye. Her Oculus became habit as she was able to call on it at will. All her instructors and training partners held her with high regard. Even her younger sister, even by 3 years her younger had shown signs of immense power. Ehlayah could see the pure hatrid in her sister after a while and took a step back. She was being trained in far more complicated and dangerous spells then she. It made her re-evaluate the situation. yes, she wanted revenge. But not at the cost of her sister's innocence.

One night she had wept in her room alone, when she heard the click of the door. A young girl , one who couldnt be much older then her came into the room.

'LEAVE ME!" Ehlayah had shouted, Allowing her rose colored eyes to gaze into the young girls.

But the girl stayed. Standing her ground. Around her neck she wore the rose and snake necklace. She was part of her bloodline, no matter how diluted. Ehlayah cringed, even the youngest of her 'family' were trained in solitude.

Taking a deep breath. She allowed her eyes to revert back to their original color."Im sorry, I did not mean to snap at you."

"Do not Apologize Ehlayah Rosen. I should not have disturbed you." The girl was very Militant in her response. "I was merely sent by Madam Thorn to make sure you were settling in properly."

Ehlayah bit her lip, trying to control her emotions. Since meeting Madam Thorn, she hadnt much liked her. She had appreciated all she had done for her and her sister, but did not like the way they trained them as weapons. 'Well, I am fine. You can tell her that."

The girl shut the door, moving to Ehlayah's bed. The girl was a bit taller then her, Dirty short blonde hair that was cut , spiked much like a boy's. Her physique was toned that gave her a strong stance, as well as her very kind chocolate eyes. Something about the girl seemed very welcoming to Ehlayah. "If you dont mind me saying, Lady Rosen. Everything does not seem fine."

Ehlayah looked away from the girl. "Alright, i've been crying. So what. Everyone cries."

The girl sat on the edge of her bed, patting her back. "Yes, We do. It shows that we have feelings. That we are human, and not monsters."

Looking back, Ehlayah was met with a smile. It was so infectious, it brought a smile to her own lips. " What is your name?"

The girl cocked her head to the side, not expecting to be addressed as an equal. "In the order, I am known as Pedal, but the name i was born with was Tula. "

Ehlayah nodded. "Tula." She held out her hand."Ehlayah, Its a pleasure."

Tula took her hand."Likewise. Now, tell me. What is troubling you?"

Ehlayah looked back down. Worried about what she might say, and how this girl, who had obviously been raised in the order.

"Whatever you say." Tula said softly." Will not leave this room. You have my word."

Ehlayah kept her head down, unable to look up."This place, I feel so. Trapped. I feel like were being trained as tools for war. I can see it in my sister, I can see it in myself. I want to right what happened to my family. But not at Eliza's Expense. " As she spoke, she found that she could not stop. " I want to just run away! I want to leave and live. I feel so - so trapped!" She repeated. "Even if i wanted to let everything out, the instructors and me to hone it into training and to turn it into rage. I dont want to live my life hating the world and I dont know what else to do!"

Ehlayah breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down.

"Well, Our training is very intense. " Tula had said flatly. "But you dont always need to channel your anger negatively." Tula stood, holding out her hand."Come with me, I'd like to show you something."

Ehlayah looked to the girl curiously, but toon her hand.

Tula lead the girl from her room, and down the grand staircase. They passed through a few corridors and through the massive Dining area.

"Where are you taking me?" Ehlayah Whispered.

Tula did not answer, only continued to walk. It was only after they went down a flight of stairs, into a room with allot of dust, did Ehlayah see it.

Out of everything in the room, a full sized White Steinway piano sat in the dust had been cleared off and it seemed to illuminate the room. Ehlayahs eyebrow quirked, watching Tula Sit on the bench. "A Piano?" She questioned.

"Yes." Tula had whispered. Lifting the cover, Tula pressed a few keys, Causing the room to echo with the sound. Ehlayah couldn't help but look up, trying to follow the sounds that bounced off the walls.

Tula looked up at Ehlayah, grinning. She played the same few notes again, this time adding a few an octave lower to complement the notes she had played before. Soon enough, her fingers began to move as if possessed, her body flowing in the direction of her hands. It made Ehlayah close her eyes, listening to each note played, letting the music fill her soul.

'Its beautiful." She whispered.

"I know." Tula responded. "I come here allot after very exhausting days. I just sit, and play. It clears my mind,and helps me think." She scooted over on the bench. "Try it."

Ehlayah stood still for a moment, before taking a seat. Tula played a few notes, Ehlayah tried to mimic them, but couldnt get her fingers to work in the way Tula had. Tula giggled."It takes time 'll get it."

Days on end, Ehlayah would return to the room. There were old books scattered along the room. Pachebel, Chopin, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky. There were so many pages. Tula spent some time, teaching her what each note was, what notes harmonized with each other, and how a song could change from a happy Major to, a harsh Minor. The more Ehlayah played, the lighter she felt. She felt carefree as her fingers grazed each was the only sense of peace she had.

As the years went by, she even began to compose her own works. Tula had always been there, watching, listening to her as she had done their first time. When Ehlayah had turned 11, Tula Invited her down to the room, to play her a song for her birthday. Tula had successfully transposed a entire piano piece of Antonio Vivialdi's winter. The one song that Ehlayah had been trying to play for a better part of a year. She was in awe, it was at that moment where Ehlayah felt something for the other girl. She never said anything, she never acted on her played. Everytime Ehlayah thought of Tula, she played the happiest melodies she could produce. That was until Tula, being 14 was sent off on a mission with a couple other Order members. She was killed in action. Ehlayah never got the full story, Only that she died for the cause. After that, for a good few months, all of her songs held a note of sadness.

She thought about those moments as she entered the castle, Tula's mission had lead her to her death. What would her mission bring? Eliza had been part of the school for 3 years, nothing happened to her. But a part of Ehlayah wished that she would be part of a tragic accident, so this would all stop. So she would be free.

But with her freedom, ensured her sisters Enslavement. On her sister's 11th birthday, Her eyes changed. She had eyes like Phrayes. The red in color triangle rose formation. Madam thorn called these the 'Summoned Oculus'. It meant people held the proper genes, but were not born with the pure sight. Shortly after she awakened her Oculus. She was sent to Hogwarts. Ehlayah couldnt leave her, not in the state she had been placed in. Besides, She had promised Phraye.

Ehlayah Entered the hall with the other first years. She could see a few of the older students looking at her curiously. Ehlayah kept her head down, trying not to make eye contact.

_Head up lay. You dont want the Rest of the Slytherins to eat you alive when you get sorted here._

Ehlayah's head jerked up, Eliza was staring at her sister who had a cocky smirk on her face. Ehlayah, at times. Hated the fact that they could speak with telepathy. It made her thoughts open , like she was never alone.

_Stop it Eliza, I'm not here for a house. Im here for a mission._

Eliza Rolled her eyes.

_Well, have at it then. The sooner your in here, the sooner we can talk. Where did you go on the train? You just up and left, everyone was eager to meet you. _

Ehlayah took a deep breath, a tone of annoyance in her thoughts.

_I needed to be alone, Is that a crime?_

Eliza sat back crossing her arms.

_Well, Come on then. Theyre almost done with the first years. You'll be last, being the "transfer' and all. _

Ehlayah could see her sister's body shaking as if she were chuckling to herself.

"Ehlayah Ein Rosen?"

Ehlayah's head shot up, She had been standing alone. Everyone stared as she took a seat on the stool.

**Humm, Odd. You are much older then the other students here. **

_Yes, I am a transfer._

**Transfer, But i sense that is not the truth.**

_Truth or not...I just want this over with._

**Feisty. I see your sister is in Slytherin. She was an easy one to place. Very Ambitious, and a nasty streak if i do say so myself.**

_Yes, Eliza is in Slytherin..._

**And I am guessing that is where you wish to be? I sense a great power in you.**

_._.._Yes..._

**You're saying yes, but i sense No.**

_No no! I do want to be in Slytherin. Please!_

**Your power is great. But you do not possess the nessicary characteristics to be in that house. Now where to place you...**

_Please...You dont understand._

**Very intellagent but never over shadows. Brave but not show offish.**

_I need to be with my sister... Please!_

**Hush girl, i am trying to place you. Not Gryffindor...Better be...**

_...Please..._

"Hufflepuff!" The hat roared.

The Hufflepuff table cheered at their new addition. But the only one who stood was Eliza. Both hands were on the table, staring in disbelief.

_That stupid ruddy hat! How dare it, you cant be in hufflepuff. Your meant to be with me! Go back, go back and make it right, Ehlayah go-_

Ehlayah concentrated, Putting a shield up. It was the only way to block her sister from her thoughts. She took her seat at the Hufflepuff table. A thought came to mind. Lily potter, she saw this crest on her chest. She looked around to catch a glimpse of her. But she was no where to be found.

Tangling her hands in her hair she held her head. This was going to be an interesting year.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You sure shes okay?"

"Shes fine , Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. I can assure you that."

"She's never fell ill on the train before."

"Yeah? She probably fell somewhere on the train 'n hit herself in the head you little git!"

"I told you I was SORRY!" Scorpius had yelled.

"That is enough! I will not have you disturbing someone in my hospital wing!"

Lily stirred, a sound escaping her lips. People were arguing around her, She could hear Scorpius and Madam Patail, the Hospital wing's Curer. But the other sounded allot like her brother James. James had pretty much ignored her for the past 3 years in Hogwarts. Why would he bother now?

"Shes waking up." Madam Patail said softly. "Lily? Can you hear us?"

Lily groaned, opening her eyes to look at James. "How could i not hear, a Git of that magnitude." A slight smirk appeared on her face.

Scorpius laughed at James, Rarely did he ever have reason to do so. By doing such James shot a glare at the Hufflepuff boy, before looking back at Lily.

"Your my sister you Loon." He said patting her bed. "Its my job to protect you, Especially from Slimy gits like this one." He twitched his neck to Malfoy who scowled.

Lily propped herself up on her elbows. "Both of you, Stop fighting. James, Scor is my friend. Scor, James is my brother. You two will someday have to realize this and stop acting like a dementor's backside." She said a bit breathlessly.

The two looked down a bit ashamed. Shooting small glares at each other, when the other did not think Lily had been looking.

Lily rolled her eyes. It was useless. Something caught her strange, why was she in the Hospital wing? Last thing she remembered, she was Running down the Pathway on the train to go see Albus after...Oh right. Scorpius had kissed her. She had been running from looked up quickly at Scorpius, who in turn had adverted his eyes.

James had been watching the two and grunted in frustration. Without warning, He punched Scorpius square in the cheek, sending him sprawling on the floor. "And that, Is for Kissing my sister!"

"BOYS!" Madam Patail Shouted in shock.

Lily looked up shocked. James had found out? By who? No one was in the Path when they were talking. It had been clear. " How the hell, James!" Lily had shouted, furious with her older brother.

Madam Patail Grabbed James by the scruff of his robes, practically dragging him out of the hospital wing. "You- Will -Not-Harm-Anyone- Who -Is -Under- My-CARE!" Madam Patail Threw James from the Hospital wing, Slamming the doors behind her.

Lily could hear James ranting on the other side, but looked down to Scorpius that had been rubbing the spot that James had hit. "You alright Scor?" She asked sheepishly.

Scorpius stood, rubbing his face as Madam Patail began to tend to him, muttering something about 'boys being a hormonal wreck'. "Im fine Lil." He grumbled.

Madam Patail ushered Scorpius to the bed beside Lily, Placing a salve on his cheek, which caused Scorpius to sigh in relief.

It was quiet for a few minutes. In that time Madam Patail Had been preparing the rest of the beds incase another student showed up.

"How did he find out?"Lily whispered.

Scorpius sighed. " Conner Creevy . "

Lily rolled her of course, Conner. One of the Creevy boys who's family had practically been stalking the Potter family since her father was in Hogwarts. They meant well, but in all seriousness. They were blabbermouths. "Well, that explains it."

"Yeah." Scorpius breathed

"So the whole school knows then." Lily grumbled.

"Obviously." Scorpius spat.

The previous silence was reinstated. Both of the students barley looked up. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"How did i get here..." Lily asked.

Scorpius looked up confused. " You dont remember? We thought you'd fill us in."

Lily's brows creased. "No, I remember running, Hitting the luggage room, then...Nothing. How long have i been out? "

Scorpius looked to her slightly worried. " A few hours. We missed the feast, and the sorting."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh Scor. Im sorry. I know you wanted to see where Huron ended up!"

Scorpius shrugged. "Another traitor of the Malfoy name." He began.

Lily's eyebrows raised. "Hes in Hufflepuff too?"

"No." Scorpius smirked. " Ravenclaw, I knew the know it all would end up there. He's too smart for his own good."

Lily laughed, breaking the tension in the air. "Oh Scor. He'll be fine. I bet your mother must be livid!"

Scorpius laughed at this thought, Letting himself fall hard into the mattress. "Nah, I think my father has set her straight. Its not the 1990's after all!"

Lily smiled at Scorpius, This is why he was her friend, probably her best friend. He was the definition of change. "Hey Scor, Listen."

Scorpius sighed. "I know, and im sorry. I wont try something like that again Lily. I just had to know."

She could hear the Dissapointment in his voice. It broke her heart. What would have been worse was if she had played along, it would have destroyed him. She knew Scorpius well enough to know that girls would be falling at his feet. He was good looking, was a great beater, and had very good grades. Any girl would be lucky to have him. But that girl was not her.

Scorpius sat up. "Lily, I think theres something wrong with Al."

Lily shot a look to him, then she realized something. "Albus, Where is he? James was here. Wheres Albus."

Scorpius shrugged."I dont know. He was the one who found you on the train. He seemed all frantic. Demanded you got checked out. James and I followed him here with you. But he just, left. We went to ask him a question and he was just. Gone. "

Lily looked down. Thinking to herself. Albus had been acting strangely, Especially for the past few years. Deep down she knew something was wrong. But she just passed it off on Owls or studies. This was a problem, Albus was he closest brother. He was Always there for her, now it was her turn. "I dont know, But i will find out."

Scorpius looked over to her, his eyes filled with worry."Let me know, Hes my best mate. Aside from you of course.

Lily nodded. "Sure, I'll keep you in the loop."

After countless of times that Madam Patail fussed over the both of them. Both of the Hufflepuff's were cleared to leave.

"Hey Lil, Im going to find Huron. Congratulate him. See you in the common room?" Scorpius said near the door.

"Sure, Im going to check Albus on the map. See what he's up to." Lily said a bit grimly.

Scorpius nodded. "Goodluck." With that he was off to the great hall.

Lily walked along the Corridor, Heading to the Hufflepuff Common room near the kitchens. Perhaps she would nick some roast for now the food would be all but annihilated.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!"

Lily stopped at the sound of the voices. She knew it from somewhere.

'You were suppose to be a Slytherin! You were suppose to be with me Ehlayah!"

Ehlayah, The girl from the platform? That voice, it was Eliza, her sister. Her sister? Wait, why would she know that. She didnt even know her surname...

"Its not like i asked for this Eliza, Believe me I tried." Ehlayah spoke in a harsh whisper.

The way Eliza spoke to her even made Lily feel inferior. As if she had been scolding her."Well then, try harder. Tell the headmistress that you want to be re sorted, your a transfer after all!"

Lily turned the corner, peeking out at the two. Ehlayah stood tall, taking the brunt of Eliza's words. While Eliza stood abrasively. She had a gut feeling however, that the Elder of the two could easily drop the younger flat if it came to it.

Ehlayah shook her head. "It is what it is Eliza, We cant change fate."

Eliza gritted her teeth, throwing down her ruttsack. As she did, Lily's wand slipped from her hand, clanging on the floor. Both of the girls turned to look at Lily. Eliza with rage, Ehlayah with shock.

'Well, if it isnt Potter. Listening in on us are we? Maybe i should teach you some manners..." Eliza took out her wand, which was quickly covered by Ehlayah's hand.

"Enough, Eliza." Ehlayah said harshly. "She was walking by."

Eliza narrowed her eyes at her sister, but did not push. It proved to Lily that her assumption about the elder being more powerful a fact. "Fine, Tomorrow, breakfast.I will see you there."

Eliza picked up her ruttsack, pushing past Lily. "Out of my way Potter."

Lily looked at Eliza with Disgust. then back to Ehlayah, who still held a shocked, yet pained expression


End file.
